The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus used to increase the capacity of a pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,812, issued to Gionta, discloses a truck-mounted work station that includes a frame forming an open rack for tools and supplies, and pivot arms extending from the frame to support a work table or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,734, issued to Ward et al., discloses a rail component for pick-up and flat-bed trucks to support side or back pieces comprising a plurality of vertically disposed support rails positioned around the periphery of a rear portion of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,969, issued to Rayburn et al., discloses a cargo space increasing assembly for use with a pickup truck bed.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus used to increase the capacity of a pickup truck bed. The apparatus comprises a pair of extensions that can be used on both sides of the pickup truck bed. The extensions would be mounted to the internal sides of the pickup truck bed and could be extended to different heights to accommodate a larger or smaller load. The present invention would come in different lengths for short bed and long bed pick-ups.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for increasing the capacity of a truck bed which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.